Journey of Remembrance
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: Toshika, daughter of the water dragon, finds herself alone with no memories of anything. she decides to join Fairy Tail. But two people from her past come back bringing the horror of what occurred with them. Is it True? Was Toshika really a member of Raven Tail? Did Master Ivan really erase her memories? Discontinuing


**Journey of remembrance**

Waking up in a mysterious plain, I look around for any sign of life. I try to remember but my memory draws a blank. I look into my bag to find a Sorcerer's weekly magazine. I flip through till something catches my eye. I look at the page it showed a local guild in Fiore by the name of Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail? Something about that name rings a bell." I got to my feet and started walking. My unique cat partner Misty asked me. "Where are we going, Toshika?" "To find Fairy Tail." That's when our journey began…

Chapter 1: New person in town.

Lucy walked down to the guild as she did every morning. "What a beautiful day." She sighed to herself. As usual the guild was a mess as she came inside. "Hi guys. Why so noisy today?" Lucy asked Erza, who wore her usual armor. "I don't know myself. What's up anyway, Gray?" she asked him, who always seemed to be missing his shirt.

"Gray, your shirt again." Lucy told him. "Crap! How does this keep happening?" he complains.

"Natsu, what's going on around here?" Lucy asked him as he passed by her.

"Um something about Gildarts finishing his mission early and coming home today or so I heard." Natsu shrugged it off naturally.

"Ahh!" Wendy cried as she ran inside the guild.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Lucy asked her.

"There's this really strange person who just came into town, she's coming towards the guild." Wendy said exhaustedly.

"She also had a cat with her." Carla confirmed.

Lucy felt enormous pressure just coming from outside. "Who does that belong to?" she said as she and the others ran out to see who it was.

Xxx…

I gazed around the sights of the city of Magnolia. "Wow, this place is beautiful. Isn't it Misty?" I asked my smoky grey furry partner.

"It sure is. This must be where Fairy Tail is. I hope we can get in!" Misty cheered. For once she was actually happy, don't remember why she wasn't before.

We passed by the park, the neat shops, the food places, and the flower shops until we could see Fairy Tail insight.

"Wow, there it is! Let's go Toshika!" Misty ran ahead of me. Well more like she flew ahead of me.

"Wait slow down, Misty!" I chased after her till I caught her in my arms.

"Who are you?" Someone said behind us. I didn't even recognize the voice but it wasn't too harsh of a tone.

"This is Fairy Tail right?" Misty asked. I patted her on the head, trying to shush her. "Don't talk to strangers, Misty!" I said in a hushed voice.

A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes said. "That cat talked, must be an Exceed." Another with light pink hair and black eyes said. "What do you want with Fairy Tail?" a girl with red long hair elbowed the pink haired boy, saying. "Don't be so rude, Natsu!" a girl with long blue hair stared at me and Misty.

I kind of let out a small growl at the boy the girl called "Natsu" "Salamander, I figured it was you." I laughed, showing no signs of seriousness.

I put my hand out to them. "No need to get worked up, Fellow Dragon Slayer." I smiled at them.

Natsu gaped at me. "I'm Toshika Amadarame, and I'm a Water Dragon Slayer!" I grinned at them.

"I'm Misty, Toshika's partner." She smiled at them as well.

The blonde unfroze first. "Hi, I'm Lucy. It's very nice to meet you are you from around here?" she asked. She wore a very pretty purple tan top with black shorts.

"No, I'm from the outer plains. Actually I don't know where I'm from." I said. I scratched the back of my head ruffing up my crystal clear-white hair.

"Oh you don't remember? That's ok it may come back in a little while." The red head said. "Hi I'm Erza." She wore a breast plate armor with elbow and arm protecting armor and had these greenish blue eyes.

"Titania, I'm so very glad to meet you." I bowed in front of her.

The other guy without a shirt on said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you, Toshika." He had the blue insignia of fairy tail tattooed to his chest, he wore a pair of blue cutoff jeans that hugged his legs.

I shook his hand firmly. "Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon Igneel, also known widely as Salamander. It's so very nice to meet you, Mr. Dragneel." I shook his hand repeatedly.

A blue and white cat came out from behind Natsu and the little girl. "Hi!" the blue cat said as they came up to Misty. Another one came out along with a sturdy man with black hair and metal screws in his face.

"Hi, I'm Misty." She said. Misty had these beautiful green eyes.

The blue cat, who was Natsu's partner, was Happy, the white female cat who was Wendy's partner, was Carla. The other one was Panther Lily who was Gajeel's partner.

"It's nice to meet you all. Hey Natsu, I was wondering if we could fight later, if that's ok with you?" I asked as they led me inside the guild.

"Sure why not? First you have to talk to Gramps if you can become a member." He says point blank. He wore his usual clothing that appeared in sorcerer's weekly magazine. He wore a black open vest with his scarf wrapped around his neck wearing matching pants that went with the vest and had on blue sandals.

"Master, we have a new member who wants to join, so come on down here." Erza said, calling up to the second floor.

A small man came up to me and Misty. "Hello, I'm Master Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Now what are your names?" he asks

"My name is Toshika Amadarame, and this is my partner Misty." We bowed our heads in respect to the master.

"Where would you like the insignia to be at?" he asks holding the stamp press-tattoo.

"I want mine right here over my heart. "I point to my chest. Misty wanted hers on her back like the other cats. Hers came out a violet color while mine came out a light ocean blue.

"Now you're an official member!" Lucy cheered. "Thanks everybody." I said. I sort of froze when something hit my nose. It smelled familiar but out of place.

"Toshika, what's wrong?" Natsu asks as my body starts walking on its own. "Please stop her!" Misty said franticly. I knew my eyes changed from their usual violet red to a misty green. My hair was the same crystal white color as always. But how I acted was strange.

"Stop, Toshika!" Natsu yelled, coming at me with a flamed fist. I jumped up and yelled. "Talons of the water Dragon!" kicking him away I ran off.

"Looks like we'll have that fight right now." He said coming out of nowhere in front of me.

"Roar of the Water Dragon!" I blasted him with water. Misty grabbed on to me and smacked me out of my sudden state.

"What happened? It's like I blanked out all of a sudden." I said looking at Natsu who was drenched in my water attack.

"You were in some trance state. Your eyes turned green for some reason." Lucy said grabbing my arm trying to steady me.

"Thanks guys for stopping me." I sighed, as I walked away. "Where do you think you're going anyway?" Natsu was the one who grabbed my arm this time. "Going to find a place to stay for the night then figure out what I should do from there." I tugged against his arm but he refused to release my arm.

"Not without help!" I winced because the familiarity of his voice it was similar to someone I knew who I can't remember.

"Natsu you're hurting her! Let her go!" Lucy yelled which made him drop my arm instantly.

I turn to him. "Why does your voice sound so familiar even though this is the first time we met, Natsu Dragneel?" I asked. I gave him my cold eyes which showed no emotion but pure anger.

"How should I know? Wait you know someone who has a similar voice to mine?" he asked with full on curiosity.

"I-i-I can't remember anything, but all I know is he was a Dragon Slayer as well and that he was in love with me." I sighed.

Later on, Lucy and Natsu helped me get settled in the female's dormitory. "Thanks you guys." I said with a smile on my face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, ok? Have a good night, Toshika!" Natsu waved as they walked off holding hands.

'That reminds me of him again… he used to do that with me…' I thought to myself as I opened up the door to my room. To my surprise, it was already furnished with furniture and everything.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Misty said flying around the room.

"Let's just get some sleep ok, Misty? We got work to do tomorrow like figuring out who to have on our team." I said pondering for a moment.

"Ok. Good night Toshika." Misty laid her head on the small pillow beside mine.

I let my mind relax and went over the events that accord today. It seemed like a pretty normal day except the incident at the guild.

Time to sleep….

What did you guys think of that?! Pretty good start if I say so myself. 


End file.
